Kamika
Kamika, officially the 'Kamikan Federal Socialist Empire '(Kamikawan: Empari a' Sousilu Federatsii a' Kamika), is a country located in the eastern continent of Islea with some territories in the sea. It has an estimated population of over 85 million people and is the second most populous country in Islea, as well as the most culturally diverse in Islea. The state of Galliya being the most populous due to inter-state migrations. The Kamikan Federal Socialist Empire is a constitutional socialist monarchy with a semi-parliamentary system of governance. Kamika has 7 states, and a total of 43 provinces. Its capital and most populous city is located in Galliya. The country shares land borders with Tiokan Republic, Kingdom of Palea, and the Sorlos colony of Hvaya. Other neighboring countries include Mainland Sorlos, Principality of Bavshka, and Kingdom of Mamakst'. The country has abundant natural resources like wood, tin, copper, gold and magic stone. One abundant resource is also enchanted stones, providing one of the best quality enchanted objects industry around. Due to the different climates Kamika have, agriculture vary from produce such as rice, oil, vegetation and spices, to industrial produces such as cloth and medicinal potions. Kamikawa's major trading partners are Kingdom of Lalala, Republic of Something, Another County and the surrounding countries of Palea and Bavshka. Etmyology The name Kamika means, "Our Everlasting Union". Taken from the Galliyan word Kami, meaning we, and the Eusian word Kawa, meaning friendship. When put together means "Our Friendship", and ending up as "Our Everlasting Friendship" in Kamikan Language. The name Kamika was created to symbolize the unifying of the 7 nations through eternal friendship. There were debates of the origin of the name since the city Kamica, which is located in the Heynzik lake, has a strong resemblance to the name Kamika. To add more point to this statement, Kamica was created long before Kamika's creation. Historians has debated that the name of the city may be the origins of the nation's name. Even so, the majority of historians argue that the name came from the language that was developed by the scholars of the 7 nations as a lingua franca between the federal states. A strong evidence was pointed out by historian Bazel Agragak of Mamakst' that reported the creation of Kamikawa on site. In his book, he stated that the creation of the name is in fact the combination of the two words. History The federation was created after the first Sorlos invasion of the eastern continent as the leaders found it more efficient in mutual survival. its creation was the product of years of alliance during that bloody 10 years of conflict. With the military might of Rarizia, the inovations of Eusia, the industriou Lavia, the diligent Jeians, and the administration of Prazia-Auzia, Galliya sought to unite the people of the 7 states for a more powerful and stable nation. So the Kamikan Federal Empire was made with the Galliyan royal family, the Azayama family, elected as the empire's royal representatives, with Kazukito Azayama being the first emperor. Due to diverse culture and the need of unification in the new state, also to prevent any unfair treatments of the 7 states, Kamikawa gone through reforms in its early years that crated socialism in its constitution, thus changing its name to Kamikan Federal Socialist Empire. With the new constitution, Kamikawa have a constitutional monarchy with a socialist system that introduced a Prime Minister for governmental affairs, Chairman/Chairwoman of the Federal Assembly for creating new laws and regulation, Chairman/Chairwoman of the People's Federation Council that represents the people, and Chairman/Chair woman of the Constitution Holder for managing and reviewing the laws and regulation of the Federation. Politics Government Despite being a Socialist state, Kamika economic activities is a mix of Capitalism and Socialism. The state only have ownership to essential companies to the countries, such as transportation, banking, mining, food, etc. with limitations controlled by the Federal Assembly. That said, private businesses could still go in those sectors with less privilages to keep the state own companies running through competition. As for the other sectors, such as trade, technology, and luxury companies, are fully private owned, making free trade and market available in those sectors. Unlike the Western and Southern nations, military in the eastern nations, including Kamika doesn't rely on heavy armor, shield and sword in combat. The standard issue smooth bore air rifle is the pinnacle of eastern technology with Kamika adopting its principles and tactics. With that said, they use light uniforms in battle and semi-automatic air rifles. Although they use firearms in combat there are special units in the ranks, such as knights, snipers and cavalary. The snipers are the marksman of the army, consisting units of highly trained in marksmanship and being armed with a spiral barrel air rifle, they could take out target as far as 550 meters away. The cavalry are the shock units of the Army, usually charging first, they are armed with a short air rifle that makes it fire thrice as fast as the semi-automatic standard rifle. They would charge to the enemy avoiding bullets head on and break the enemy lines to allow the knights to break through. The knights are the traditionalist, using heavy plated armor, shield, and sword, they are used to break through the enemy lines, usually supported by cavalry shock attacks, and maintain chaos for the standard troops and, in some cases, marksman to finish them off.